heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Spider-Man Family Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * Bartender Locations: * Manhattan * Phil's place Items: * * Amphetamines * Steroids | StoryTitle2 = Who killed Gwen Reilly? | Writer2_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler2_1 = Ron Frenz | Inker2_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist2_1 = Bruno Hang | Colourist2_2 = Andrew Crossley | Colourist2_3 = John Kalisz | Colourist2_4 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor2_1 = Tom Brennan | Editor2_2 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Man Mountain Marko (Michael Marko) * Silverback (Silvio Barraca) * Black Tarantula (Fabian LaMuerto) * Chesbro * * * Other Characters: * Phil Urich * Guido * Pasquale * Captain Ruiz * Detective Drasco * Araña (Anya Corazon) * Wes Westin * Rene DeSantos * Philippe DeJunae * Darkdevil (Reilly Tyne) * Ben Reilly * Kaine * Elizabeth Tyne-Reilly * Marty Locations: * Midtown High School * Cafe Indigo * Midtown south precinct | StoryTitle3 = Litter Bugged Out! | Writer3_1 = Abby Denson | Penciler3_1 = Adam DeKraker | Inker3_1 = Walden Wong | Colourist3_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Ma'am / Aunt May (May Reilly-Parker) Supporting Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Other Characters: * Alvin * Edna Blackquill * Edna's pug Bon-bon * Clarence Locations: * Aunt May's House Items: * Book "Taichi for Silver Foxes" * Litter with web fluid sprayed on | StoryTitle4 = Between Flights | Writer4_1 = Paul Tobin | Penciler4_1 = Ron Frenz | Inker4_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist4_1 = Andres Mossa | Letterer4_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor4_1 = Tom Brennan | Editor4_2 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Destroyer * * * Other Characters: * Jay Spencer * Danny Cooper * Repairman Mike * * * * Barbara Spencer Locations: * Elevator * * Le Casa Bistro * * | Solicit = Get ready to crank the action up to TWELVE as the All-New All-Monthly Amazing Spider-Man Family returns with more web-spinning wonders from the many corners of the life of Peter Benjamin Parker! First up, she’s gone but not forgotten as we take a look back at one of the first days on the job for JACKPOT! Then, in the on-going adventures of SPIDER-GIRL, Mayday and the family Parker deal with the repercussions of GWEN REILLY! Next, in THE PRIVATE LIFE OF PETER PARKER, trapped in an elevator on his way to a job interview, Peter Parker must show some children in need what it’s like to be a true hero. And finally, check out the second installment of the future of pork-based super heroics with SWINEY GIRL – Daughter of PETER-PORKER, THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-HAM! It’s more action than you can shake a Quesada at, all for half the amount of an assistant editor’s weekly paycheck! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}